Sympathy that Matters
by Jaegerjaques
Summary: SPOILERS FROM MANGA 262: Why do these tears run off her face? She is trapped but is still looking for someone to keep he company. Between the time that Orihime slaps Ulquiorra and when he leaves. UlquiorraxOrihime one shots are cool.


Between the time that Orihime slapped Ulquiorra 'till the time he leaves. A little romance? Maybe just a little sympathy? None of the above? You make the decision.

* * *

**Sympathy that Matters**

Orihime found herself staring angrily in the face of a dangerous arrancar who could kill her in one strike. He had frustrated and angered the girl, first by forcing her to leave her friends, telling her to wear this ridiculous uniform, threatening her to eat her food, and talking about her friends like they were trash.

A second ago she was standing a far distance from Ulquiorra, afraid to look at him but now her fingers and palm hit against his face with immense pressure leaving her blood to rush to her hand.

Ulquiorra did not let her weak slap bother him. He turned in Orihime's direction and focused his eyes into hers. The nerve she had to do such a thing to him. No one dared to cross his path.

"You're an ass." A tear rolled out of Orihime's eyes and she rubbed it away with her hand. She could not look away from him; he had hurt her so badly, impaled her heart with such hateful words, and made her betray the friends she wanted to protect.

She was entrapped in a white cell room with only a single small window to accompany her when she felt alone. It was a crescent moon tonight.

"_Sado kun__ is not dead…"_

She looked over at the tray of food that she had refused to eat. Desperately she growled to have some of it but she lacked any thought of it in her mind, there was no need for food when she felt like she deserved to die.

She was suffering deeply inside, hopelessly trying to lash out.

"Naïve, expected from a human like you." Ulquiorra's dark eyes never changed. They remained dull and dreary, along with the dark tear streams that ran down both sides of his cheek. His half hollow mask that occupied the left side of his head never left him unbalanced even though it looked to weigh more than he did.

Orihime raised her hand at him again but before she could strike his face he stopped it, grabbing tightly onto her wrist. Her eyes widened, she had expected this to happen but she never imagined her heart would race so fast as it was now. One twist and he could break her wrist.

"L…let go." She whispered her hand and voice shaking together from the fear. He pulled her closer to him so her face was inches away from touching his shoulder.

"Why?" He whispered in her ear, "So you can continue to disrespect me? If your hands were not so important to Aizen sama I would break it off with no hesitation." His threat came out with a slight growl.

Orihime closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She shook violently reminding herself not to give up her pride and dignity for the sake of her friends.

Ulquiorra tugged her forward and she fell into him, her free hand grabbed onto his side for support. He released her wrist but she stayed in the same position. Both her hands slid passed his side and gripped onto his back. Her forehead pressed against his chest and she cried.

The embrace she suddenly through onto him surprised Ulquiorra. He was never ready for such a thing, unable to understand it. He was not there to comfort her or tell her that everything was going to be okay but he could not help but put his arms around her and keep her away from the suffering that she was going through.

Orihime cried harder and tightened her grip, pushing Ulquiorra back until the wall behind him had stopped his movement. The both of them slipped down together.

Ulquiorra sat there with Orihime in a gentle embrace. She was on her knees putting her weight against his body.

"Gomen…" Orihime said sitting up, her eyes trailing from her hands into his pale face.

She rested her head on his shoulder. She was not quite sure what else to do, sympathy and comfort was the only thing she wanted in a moment like this and no one was there to give it to her but Ulquiorra.

The espada did not quite understand her motive. It was an experience that required the emotions he was not capable of having.

"Please don't hurt my friends. Especially Ichigo, he means a lot to me….I'm in love with him…"

Ulquiorra stood up and placed his hands into his pockets looking down at her for a second and then walking passed her toward the open door.

"I will come again in one hour."

* * *

You can say that I am an UlquiorraxOrihime supporter...never mind. Ulquiorra is my lover only!!


End file.
